The present invention relates in general to a remote controller for vehicle anti-theft systems, and more particularly concerns a method of confirming a remote keyless entry lock button status.
Remote entry systems are known for cars, trucks and other transportation vehicles which operate locks, anti-theft systems and vehicle personality features such as seat and mirror positions. A remote entry radio receiver is mounted in the vehicle which responds to a radio transmitter carried by the user of the vehicle. The radio transmitter is often referred to as a remote keyless entry (RKE) device or remote fob wherein xe2x80x9cfobxe2x80x9d refers to a keychain transmitter. In one common type of system, the user depresses a control button on the RKE transmitter causing a coded signal to be transmitted to the receiver identifying a command desired by the user such as lock or unlock doors, unlock trunk, or arm, disarm or trigger an anti-theft system. Unique portions of the codes identify the individual transmitter to ensure that only an authorized user gains access to the vehicle or the remote entry functions.
In conventional RKE systems, after the pressing the lock button and leaving the vehicle, the user has no way of determining whether the RKE device lock button has been pressed to lock the vehicle. For example, if, after parking the vehicle, the user enters a store and does not recall whether the user locked the vehicle, the user has no way of determining from the RKE device itself whether the last action taken with respect to the RKE device was to lock the vehicle. Thus, the user will often forego double-checking whether the vehicle was locked, or have to return to the vehicle to see whether indeed the vehicle was locked. Accordingly, there exists a need for confirming a RKE device lock button pressed condition regardless of the distance away from the vehicle.
In the present invention, the aforementioned problem is solved through the provision of a method of confirming a RKE lock button pressed condition regardless of the distance away from the vehicle. In one embodiment, a method of confirming a lock button pressed condition for a remote device associated with a vehicle remote keyless entry system is provided. The method includes setting a counter to zero then, continuously monitoring the remote device for a remote device button activation. If a lock button activation is detected, the counter is increment by one. Otherwise, if an unlock button activation is detected, the counter is reset to zero. An indicator on the remote device is activated, in response to detection of either a lock button or unlock button activation, when the counter is greater than one. In one embodiment, the indicator is an LED which is activated only when, upon detecting a lock button activation, a lock button activation was immediately previously detected.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method of confirming a RKE lock button pressed status. Another advantage of the present invention is that it eliminates the need to be anywhere near the vehicle to confirm the lock button pressed status. Another advantage of the present invention is that it can be implemented using the standard set of remote key fob buttons. Other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.